


Pieces

by DoWhatUWant



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant
Summary: 存文





	1. Chapter 1

**讨论**

 

其一

“然后，嘭——！他就把那狗娘养的提起来甩在墙上，用枪口抵着那家伙的脑袋，说：‘你再敢碰这个孩子试试。’我敢打赌那家伙的肋骨已经断了，鼻青眼肿，哆哆嗦嗦，好不狼狈。这种人我看得多了，欺软怕硬，完全不担心他会有胆子再干点什么。而我，加上班长，我们两个男子汉在气势上就胜过了他。”

“然后？”

“然后我们带着那个孩子，把她送到难民营的医疗中心，我们无法久留。可怜的小家伙，只有五六岁吧。”

他们坐在那里，安静了一会儿。

“所以，他的眼睛到底是什么颜色？”

“谁？”

“男子汉班长。”

“这很重要吗？”

“我们之前在谈——而你突然插进来，兴致勃勃地和我们讲了这个故事。以为你会就这个说点什么？”

“什么，他眼睛的颜色？他眼睛的颜色会影响到视力和健康吗？谁会没事整天盯着他的眼睛瞧？兄弟们，我们外出都戴着护目镜，头盔，能看见一张像样的人脸就很好了，至于眼睛，你们在风沙里的眼睛对我来说都是一个颜色。好吧……好吧，我想想。蓝色？蓝绿色？”

“我觉得是棕绿色。”

“之前已经分别出现了，蓝色，棕色，棕红色，灰绿色，现在加上，蓝绿色，棕绿色。还有谁想要发言？”

有人举手。

“我知道了，班长的眼睛是万花筒。”

他们围着桌子笑。巡逻兵从外面探进来瞧了瞧。

“他的眼睛颜色根据温度变化。还记得那一次我们埋伏在堡垒吗？天气热得要命，衣服拧干可以当抹布，完成任务后，有几个人摘掉了护目镜，因为实在太热了。我看得很清楚，班长的眼睛是棕色的，是那种棕，又带点绿的颜色。回来之后，我们冲了冷水澡，夜里突然凉爽下来了，我们出来，听训话的时候，你猜怎么着？他就站在白炽灯旁边，灯光照在他脸上，那时他的眼睛绝对不是棕色的，完全不是。那更像是深蓝，一种很冷的蓝色。”

“‘一种很冷的蓝色’，我们的‘姑娘’在描述偶像。”

“去你的。我难道记错了？是谁刚刚在大谈特谈‘班长与我的奇遇记’？”

“或许我们都没错。蓝色，绿色，棕色，我都瞧见过，说不定事实是：班长佩戴隐形眼镜。我有个朋友，是个模特，有时候她就特别喜欢干这事。舞台安排，自我安排。”

他们又开始笑。

“一定是灰绿色，我见过最多的就是灰绿色。我几乎没见过你说的那种棕红色，你是不是用夜视镜瞧他的？”

“老天作证，我视力极佳。我绝不瞎说。那是……在运河战役之后，漫长的一天，我从通讯部回来，碰见班长。‘回来了？’‘回来了。’然后我们没再说话。我不知道他站在走廊多久了，除了一扇窗户和墙外一堆黄沙，没什么好看的。他的眼睛在那时候看起来就有点红。我离开的时候，他还待在那儿。……也许我看错了，他的眼睛是棕色的，红是因为别的。”

他们又沉默了一会儿。

Billy从外面走进来。

“你们在聊什么？”

“我们在说——嘿，Billy，你觉得班长的眼睛是什么颜色的？我们这里可供选择的有：深蓝色，蓝绿色，棕色，棕红色，绿色，棕绿色，灰绿色。有的认为他在眼眶里装了万花筒，有的觉得他佩戴隐形眼镜。欢迎你来补充。”

他想了想。

“那些颜色都有。”

他们看着他。他坐了下来。

“他的眼睛可以说是灰色的。灰色是所有颜色里最平衡的一种颜色，是全色，均等吸收一半光线，反射一半光线。把灰色和别的颜色放在一起，我们会看到它倾向于那种颜色的补色，因为这样，视觉上才更加平衡。在不同的光线下，不同的环境里，只要灰色融入进去，就能在我们眼里产生不同的变化。所以我们才会在他眼睛里看见不同的颜色。蓝色，棕色，绿色，那些颜色都是他眼睛的颜色。”

他停下了。“怎么了？”

“……以为你不爱读书来着？”

“噢。”他说，“我是，之前，学校里有个美术老师，他……不是，她，给我们上过一次色彩构成。我就记得这个，她说到灰，白，黑，呃，还有三原色，之后还说了色彩平衡，之类之类的。”

“啥？”

“色彩平衡。色彩的重量，节奏，位置的调和……”

Dime从外面走进来。

“你们在上课？”

他的眼睛在日照下发亮，他看向Billy。

“我们在听Billy说你有多棒，他有多爱你。是吧，伙计？”

他又看了看Billy。

“我知道。”他说。

“现在，都给我滚出去集合。”

 

 

其二

“我对天发誓，子弹擦过我们的那一瞬，我看见天上闪着一片光。”

“你是说，太阳。”

“不是，绝对不是太阳。我知道太阳长什么模样。你不能用‘你很可怜，应该好好睡一觉’这种口气和我说话，我在非常认真地告诉你。那天，Billy一下子把我推在地上，我们避开了子弹。然后，我躺在那儿，看见天上闪着一片光。闪烁的金光。”

“所以……你想说什么？”

“看看，这才是听人说话的态度。在我小时候，曾经差点被一辆卡车撞死，摔在地上，迷迷糊糊的时候，我同样看见过那片光，我记得很清楚，同一片光。我那来自英国的阿姨(她有吉普赛血统，顺便一提)有一次对我说：‘你命中注定遇见一位贵人。’我反复地思索，我敢肯定……你们不要笑，听好了，我觉得——那是一个天使。”

“天使。只是确认一下你说的，‘天使’？”

“大概是像守护神之类的东西，我猜？”

“差不多。也不要用想女人时的口气说那个词，拜托。我承认，女人必不可少，女人是世界宝物，可是这个，这和女人那档子事不一样。这是不同的。”

“一片光，就可以等于天使？”

“一片波动的，闪耀的金光，伙计们。那就像是，有什么声音，可是仔细听时，声音又消失了，转瞬即逝，就像站错地方，就无法看见彩虹。实际上，彩虹也没有它万分之一美丽，那更像，让我再想想，海市蜃楼？”

“听着，我知道，在这儿大家都不好过，有的家里有老婆，有孩子，有的有老爸老妈，有兄弟姐妹，但是都跑到这儿来受罪。每天不对那群疯子干点什么，那群疯子就会对我们干点什么，日子过得太苦了。我不反对找个信仰，找点慰藉，可是你刚刚说的？金光，天使，死里逃生的神迹？如果你说Billy是你的天使，我还会试着相信一下。”

“指不定人家就是，头顶光环，刀枪不入。他甚至还没戴上头盔就冲上来救你，胆子大到一定境界。他救了你的命，伙计。这件事可以说一百遍。”

“他就是这样。Shroom是对此最不会惊讶的那个人。”

他们站在那里。他们站了一会儿。

“所以，‘天使’？”

“我想起来一件事。以前外祖母给我科普睡前教育，在圣经里，似乎，好像，我记得，天使是替上帝屠城的杀人机器。没有冒犯的意思。”

“他当然不是那种‘天使’。你能不能好好说话？”

“好的，好的。他是个天使宝宝，可以了吗？”

“我竟然没有觉得听起来肉麻，真是个奇迹。”

“听着，我感激那孩子救了我的命，好吗？而我知道，你们都知道，我同样会拼死保护他，守住你们的屁股。我只是，觉得那片光不同寻常，我需要一个解释。我重申，我的精神状态正常，心理评估里抗压能力那栏非常优秀。”

“我仍旧觉得是太阳。”

“太阳。”

“我也觉得是太阳。”

“呃……Billy的头发？你们想一想，他的头发是浅金色的，光从他背后照下来，如果从某个合适的角度去看，应该很容易会出现那种光。”

“所以，女士们，你们到底在磨蹭什么？”Dime说。

他们齐齐转身。

“嫌作业和任务还不够多不够累，是吗？”

“我们在讨论一个问题，班长。”

“什么问题？”

“Billy的头发和天使光环。”

他顿了一下，逐个注视他们的脸。“什么意思？”

“Billy的头发和……”

“他的头发是浅金色的，太阳照下来会像浮着光环。”

“没错。”

过了大概五秒。

“好了，我宣布Billy他妈的是个天使。”Dime说，“你们可以安心给这所学校的破墙涂上油漆了吗？”

他们走向杂草丛生的操场。Dime站在台阶上。

他转向身后。

“你还待在这儿干什么？”

“噢，”Billy说，“对。”

“你在笑。”

“抱歉。”

“我刚刚是不是说了你他妈的是个天使？”

“你说了。”

“上帝，他们真是越来越蠢，没一点长进。不要笑了。”

他看着Billy。Billy看着他。

他伸手摸了摸Billy在太阳底下熠耀的脑袋。

“我过去了。”

Billy说。


	2. Chapter 2

**口红**

 

“闭上眼睛。”

于是Billy闭上了。Dime的手滑进了敞开的衬衣，Dime的手是烫的，滚烫地落在Billy身上。一块小小的，硬硬的茧擦过胸前柔嫩的皮肉，他停下了，停在Billy情不自禁的战栗中。他狠狠捏了一下Billy的乳尖。

“嗯。”只有极低极低的一声回应。

“什么？”Dime说。

Billy紧闭嘴巴，不再发出任何声音。他的耳朵红透了，喉结滑动，肩头一片无瑕的肌肤，他笔直地站着，双手贴着身侧，手指不安分地扭动。Dime的呼吸喷上他的面颊，吸气时冷，呼气时热，在闻，他们的鼻尖几乎贴在一起，一缕缕水汽，乱糟糟的，软绵绵的香味。香味覆在Billy脸上，香味沾染Billy的嘴唇，浓郁油亮，嘴唇涂抹着一层水红色，缺了一块，是被Billy咬下唇咬掉的，他微微张开嘴巴，喘息，泛着水光的舌头藏在牙齿后面。

Dime顺着他的身侧，捉住了那截衣服底下，裤带束起的腰，五指收拢，有力地抚摸，抚摸汗津津的，柔韧而敏感的腰杆，扯开皮带，挤入服帖的裤子，捉住那里翘起的屁股。Billy动了一下，手垂着，颤颤巍巍地搭在那只作祟的胳膊上，Dime的嘴唇擦过他的唇角。

“告诉我你在想什么。”

他把Billy拽近了，一条腿夹在趔趄的大腿间，紧压着胯，Billy的眼珠在眼皮下转动，鼻翼翕动。Dime搂住了他，屈起膝盖，往那分开的腿间轻轻地，不可捉摸地一顶。

衣服底下的身体颤抖了一下。然后又颤抖了一下。Dime缓慢地，极慢极慢地与他摩擦，手臂环绕，掌心稳稳地，紧紧地按着他的身体。

“回答问题，士兵。”

喘息，一连串的喘息。Billy垂下颈项，松软的金发粘着额头和太阳穴，一颤一颤地跟随Dime的节奏。

“我……长官。”他说，一会儿碰着Dime笔挺的军服，一会儿搭在了Dime的双肩，“我不知道。”

Dime向前一伸，含住他的耳朵，用牙齿坚硬而湿润地叼着他，好像要把他弄出血，舔舐然后响亮地一啜，响极了，Billy呻吟起来，虚弱，羞耻，酥软，未被哺育的兽崽。

Dime的双手再次移到他的屁股上，带着他上去，下来，上去，他的左脚尖悬空，点在地上，悬空。他们甚至没有脱掉裤子，Billy的衬衣褪到臂弯，露出起伏的胸膛，被捏过的乳尖红肿，与军服互相粗糙地，脆弱地摩挲，一下，再一下。Dime用另只手抚摸他的后颈，托着他后仰的脑袋，脉搏怦怦跳动。

Billy的嘴唇更红了，艳红，唇瓣仿佛洒了珊瑚，晶莹闪烁，他的鼻尖和面颊浮着暧昧的薄汗。

“你知道的，Billy。”Dime说，“你是不是喜欢这个？”

他往下伸去，伸到那片小腹下面。Billy挺起了腰，往前迎合，可怜耸动。难挨极了，他的睫毛因为敏感的泪液，一簇簇变得湿润。他在点头，可是不说话，他抓紧了Dime的肩膀，蠢动，狂喜痉挛的肢体，他没忍住，有一声喘息着的呜咽。喘息着的给予和接受。

“小家伙。”

他听到了，他哆嗦着射在Dime手里。他睁开眼睛，朦朦胧胧地回神，香气一股股飘散，香气没有消失，像是香水喷了一整天，余韵绵长。桌上留着那支某个女孩落下的口红，Billy再次把它拿到手里，在Dime面前打开它，然后盖上。他看向Dime，Dime正盯着他，目光回到了他的嘴唇。沉默，对视。一团火焰。

Billy说：“我想吻你。”

口红清脆地滚落在地上。Dime亲吻他，用唇齿碾压，探进去，吮吸Billy躲在口腔的舌尖，唾液流淌下来。他们弄花了唇膏，拖出长长的、鲜艳的痕迹，混着水渍从Billy唇纹洇开，无可救药地扩散，在嘴角成为一道猩红的伤口。Dime重重地，凶狠地——几乎在啃咬，他亲吻那道伤口，吞咽Billy唇上油腻腻的水红色，吞咽掉Billy笨拙胆大的回吻，他放开了他，然后续上第二个吻。第二个漫长的，纠缠不休的吻。他们气喘吁吁，晃晃悠悠地抵在桌沿。Billy还挂在他身上，胸口挨着胸口，下巴挨着肩窝。

“干嘛？”Dime问。因为怀里开始抖动，一阵惬意的笑。

他把红肿，湿润，刚接过吻的嘴唇凑近Dime耳畔。

“我还想你操我，长官。”


	3. Chapter 3

**天生杀人狂**

 

这不是他能够一下子说清楚的东西。思考时舒服的一团，话语是僵直的一条线。他坐在回程的飞机上，有人请他喝了一杯香槟，不是香槟，没有气泡。是香槟，他记不清了，他喝掉了。有人在庆祝他们的胜利，他也胜利了，他坐在那里。和一双破了洞的军靴，和一只背包。阳光照耀在干净的棺木上。

总有什么会从他身后靠近似的。

Shroom已经死了。

没死。

死了。

没死。

死了。

天黑了。

他仍旧坐在那里，坐在昏暗的帐篷里。他躺了下去，胳膊的肌肉一跳跳地抽痛，帐篷外什么声音都没有，黑暗吸走了声音。黑暗中传来遥远的枪响。有人沙沙地踩着碎石头，撩开帐篷。

Dime说：“出来。”

他背对Dime躺着。热气，他呼吸着，把热气喷在摘掉的护目镜上，他没有说话，可是在说“安静，闭上你的嘴”。他躺在那里，把自己蜷缩起来。过了很久，他好像睡着了。巡逻的灯光掠过帐篷的缝隙，帐帘合上。

Dime坐到他身后。裸露的皮肤隔着衣服，温暖地靠在一起。酸臭，汗的味道，呕吐物的错觉。

拥抱的错觉。

 

“你必须注意自己的位置。”Shroom说，“在左边，还是在右边；岔开腿站着，还是双脚并排站着。”

“或者完全不在意。”Dime说。

“因为没有人会发疯。”

他们对他说。他拿着Dime的彩虹糖，手和嘴巴没有停。Dime拿走了糖，把剩下的全部倒进嘴里。

“我听着呢。”他抗议。

Dime转过来看着他，示意他去操场报到。

操场，跑过十几十几圈的，日日夜夜的操场。他们乐衷于奚落他，因为他是一个犯了事的毛头小子，因为没有为什么，然后更加心不在焉，表明他的故事被已经理解。但是，那不是最首要的。

“一切皆有因果。”Shroom说。那天他们在一棵孤独的树下谈心——可怜兮兮的谈心，纠正，聆听，心理指导。做梦的布里姆中士。世界和平。

接着他们坐上了悍马车的车顶，握着点五零径步枪，地上的热气像黄沙，黄沙叠着热气。

“圣战徒”都是充满献身精神的耶稣，从朦朦胧胧的黄沙之中冲来，血花透亮迸溅。热气中弥漫一层粉红色的雾。

尸体在子弹下跳舞。

他缩回了车里，Dime冲他大吼大叫。

“操你的。”他浑身无力，在震耳欲聋的枪声中反骂。Dime推开他，自己爬了上去。

 

指挥室的灯亮起，他们面对面坐着。

“你不知道我们在做什么。”

“什么？”他说。虎口破了一块皮，在结痂，他开始用指甲剥着边缘，悄悄地挠。

Dime说：“没有意义，不要思考意义。但是你要去做。”

“狗屁。”

“对。”Dime又一次用笔笔直的目光穿透他，“就是这样。”

然后他们谈到因果。

“他就是喜欢绕着走路。”Dime说，“他完全搞反了。不是因为你砸了那辆萨博，才到的这儿。你不用砸一辆车，到头来也会在这儿的。环境，家庭，本性，你自身已经是结果，在这儿的一切只是表象。”

你原来属于的地方已经早早地衰败，容纳不下一个新生的你。你长大了，故乡永远在远方，故乡是一场繁荣的旧梦。你永远无法再回去。

一切早就注定了。

他把匕首从那人割裂的动脉移开，瑟瑟发抖。肾上腺素在血液里汩汩流动着，他爬回Shroom身边，哆哆嗦嗦地抓着他的手。

Shroom开始和他说Dime，一条线一条线地描述。谈及某个人其实还不赖，就会非常非常像一段遗言。

 

一些日子，他们埋葬敌军的尸体，把烂掉的衣服，一截或者半截的胳膊和腿堆在一起。死人的皮肤在黑土里是明亮的，他们撤下那些挂在尸体腰间的子弹和枪支，丢入仓库。

有时是用燃烧处理尸体，很糟糕，火光在一片恶臭中闪耀，汽油浸泡的毛孔嗞嗞作响。

他应该想想女人，想想家里的毛毯，学校的篮球和楼梯，但是他失去了控制，焦虑，心动过速，双手冰凉麻木。那是他第一次呕吐。

“胆小鬼。”Dime说。

他没有要Dime的安定片。“我想喝酒。”他说。

“没有酒。”

“抽烟。”

“没有烟。”

他们打了一架，出汗，把恐惧赶走，统统赶走，保留愤怒。他被Dime扭过胳膊，顶住后背，脸朝下艰难地呼吸。

“滚开。”他说。

Dime伸手扭开他的衣服扣子。

嘘……嘘。看着我。别看着我。他们勾作一团。紧绷，吞咬，摇晃。手指在皱巴巴的衣服里打结，脏兮兮地抓挠皮肤，把靴子和皮带蹬到一边。这——没什么大不了，只是操。对吗，长官？一场操。快动。不要动，不要再动。转过头去，不要看着我。待在这儿。

留在这儿。

“Billy。”

他听见Dime在黑暗中说。

 

烟火隐去了，欢呼消弭了。他们在战壕。在散兵坑。在火箭炮下。在异国的黄沙中。他想起那个在手术台上惨叫的士兵，想起那一次在救助站的嚎啕大哭。

Dime的吻刺穿了他的嘴唇。滚烫的，剧烈的痛。Dime捧着他的面颊，拇指粗鲁地抹掉那里的眼泪。补给储藏室变成一片温柔的茧，温柔得像毁灭。

“活下去，”Dime说，“听到了吗？活下去。”

 

他眼中含泪，聆听国歌。

他的眼泪不是为歌而流。

他的同胞。他的异乡人。他的披坚执锐。

他的梦想。羞耻。软弱。真实。

爱。

“我爱你。”他听见自己空荡荡的声音。世界合上眼睛。

在他身后，在那个帐篷里，在他们死去的战友旁，Dime躺下来，抱住了他。


	4. Chapter 4

**Lullaby**

 

“这是啥？”Dime说。

 

“呃……南瓜船？”Billy说。

 

他站在那里，穿着背心，以标准军姿捧着一条南瓜船。瓜瓤已经被吃掉了，瓜皮镂空了几个三角形，像军帽上的小星星。他换了换重心，脚跟在地上蹭来蹭去。Dime在等他的进一步解释。

 

站立式的沉默。

 

“放下这玩意儿，进来。”

 

Billy抱着南瓜进入宿舍，搜寻可以安放它的地方。

 

“我是说，”Dime说，“你应该把它丢掉。”

 

Billy低头看了看它，他冲洗过它，手上还湿淋淋的，指关节留着刻刀压的红印子。他转身把它放在门外。

 

外面漆黑一片，没有一声鸟叫。

 

Dime打了一个哈欠，在桌子上摸索药瓶。“褪黑素？你一定需要这个。”

 

没有褪黑素。只有膳食纤维片，维生素C，阿司匹林和安定。Dime请他吃了一粒维生素C，把手表拿到眼前，凌晨一点整。

 

“不好好睡觉，浪费时间折腾一只南瓜。”

 

Billy在听，下意识地双手负背，下意识的站立式。

 

听完之后，他说：“我回去了。”

 

Dime莫名其妙地看着他。“不。你给我说清楚这是怎么回事。”

 

他们坐在外面，天上阴沉，没有星星。

 

Billy没有说清楚怎么回事。

 

他们坐在外面打瞌睡。

 

这是一场灾难，因为天空作怪，开始罕见地下雨，把他们浇得像南瓜船一样衣领盛满雨水。

 

这令Dime非常，非常的不耐烦，他脱下外套，从Billy身边走开。Billy跟在他后面，背心湿透了，薄薄地贴着身体。他们一前一后地走着。

 

“跟着我干嘛？”

 

Billy停下来，湿漉漉的头发耷拉着。他的皮肤在起鸡皮疙瘩，这里的夜很凉。他待在原地。

 

“那我——”

 

“把那只南瓜拿走，滚回去睡觉。”

 

门廊的灯光苍白地照射在石砖上，墙的一面还有一只正在爬行的小昆虫，他们出去的时候它就在那儿了，但是它的确在不停地爬，爬上去，爬下来，爬上去，爬下来。

 

Dime怀疑它在锻炼身体。在深夜，在百无聊赖地。

 

Billy伸出胳膊，把南瓜抱在怀里。伸胳膊的时候，在他手臂内侧，露出一抹暗淡的吻痕。痕迹在沉淀、褪色，从最初的艳红，到青紫，再到青黄。吻痕很快又藏在了收回的胳膊与湿透的背心之间，无法被看见。

 

在床上的时候，Billy就像一头安静的小豹子。Dime会摁住他的胳膊，紧紧压着那具舒展四肢的身体，吮吸皮肤上的汗液和体温。Billy会烫得要命，轻轻颤抖，但是挣脱他，骑上来，筋骨柔韧地扭动腰部，被打开而勾住，被深深进入。

 

他会垂下眼睛，避开Dime的视线，就像现在这样。就像在战地，在军用悍马车里目睹敌人血肉横飞之后。

 

“晚安，中士。”

 

Billy说，失眠的眼睛在灯光下是苍白的蓝色。

 

Dime突然伸手，摸了摸那头湿漉漉的金发。Billy看向他，用那种该死的，只看着他的蓝色。

 

“你睡觉打呼噜吗，小子？”

 

Billy停顿，确认这是一个问题。“不打。”他回答，“也许会打，我不知道。”

 

门廊的灯还亮着，透过房门上方的窗口，透出灰蒙蒙的光，Dime注视那片光。床边，南瓜是弯弯的船形，轮廓柔和，昏暗，好像一直就在那儿似的。

 

舒缓的呼吸声。一只感觉安全的动物，稳定地辐射热度，柔软，毛茸茸，一团。舒缓的呼吸声靠近他。

 

Billy蜷缩在他身后，睡着了。熟睡了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful**

 

起先是一个谁赢谁得的赌注。

 

Dime把那盒未拆封的冰激凌搁在一边。

 

“香草味的。”他说，“你喜欢香草味吗，Billy？”

 

Billy答：“巧克力更好，香草味也不错。”他在指责Dime吃掉了那盒唯一的巧克力味冰激凌。

 

“香草味当然不错，你不能因为平庸就瞧不起一盒冰激凌。每个人都有属于自己的冰激凌。”

 

Billy与他大眼瞪小眼，试图理解他的意思。“是的，长官。”当他想要什么的时候，就会这么称呼Dime。

 

Dime重新拿过香草味冰激凌，撕开包装纸，揭开盖子。柔软的奶油有些融化了，黏糊糊地贴着纸杯。

 

“这是最后一盒了。”他说。

 

休息室嗡嗡地开着冷气，功率不足，并不凉爽。Billy趿着拖鞋，脱掉它们。他赤足蹲下，向前舒展，撑在地上。

 

“等一下。”Dime说。

 

他回过头，等着，Dime示意他起来。

 

Dime在小床上平躺，后脑勺枕着双臂。

 

“过来。”

 

Billy抗拒了一下，在原地踌躇。然后他走过去。

 

他来到Dime上方，支着上身，脑袋只到Dime的鼻尖。他明显紧张了，目光固定在Dime的下巴，不曾上移。

 

“开始。”Dime说。

 

Billy开始在他身上做俯卧撑。第一下有些生涩，缓慢上升，沉下身体，然后是第二下，带着点儿热乎乎的气流，稍稍的熟稔。他贴近Dime身前，皮肤温暖，肢体依偎，太近了，像是太不小心。他急急起身。

 

第三下。

 

第四下。

 

第五下。

 

Billy的视线上移。在很短的时间里，他们对视。Dime一眨不眨地盯着他，令Billy在做第六下俯卧撑时又避开了对视。他们凑得极近。Billy的鼻息温热，睫毛微微颤动，他的睫毛也是淡色的，面颊分布着浅褐色的雀斑。他的脸上泛起了红晕。

 

第七下。

 

第八下。

 

Billy喘息着，撑在Dime身侧的双手深深陷入床单。小床在吱嘎吱嘎地响动。他做着某种机械的重复，只是不去看Dime，他的身体起伏着，锁骨和胸膛在敞开的领口时隐时现，某种颠簸的喘息。红晕从面颊蔓延，扩散，他的耳朵红透了。直起身的时候，他的喉结脆弱地动了一下。

 

第九下。

 

他几乎碰到Dime的鼻尖，发丝松软而有一股干燥的气味，浑身散发蓬勃而新鲜的味道，像是从哪里流出来的甜蜜芬芳的东西。Dime说：“看着我。”Billy抬起埋下的脑袋，用那双眼睛遵从命令。那双蓝眼珠湿润了，亮得惊人，他看着Dime，流露一种纯粹的野性，羞怯的沉默，一种情不自禁的鼓动。他向前探去，那是与Dime相距最近的一瞬，Dime伸手捧住他，牵引住了他。他们接吻，湿润的巧克力味的吻。Billy往后退去，被止住了，他被Dime牢牢捉着，只能张开柔软的嘴唇，启开牙关。

 

他惊动了，上颚被Dime用舌尖爱抚地刮过，唇瓣哆嗦，他最受不了这个，已经摇摇欲坠。Dime继续吻着他，汲取他的氧气和力道，极具侵略性地挤压、摩挲他的头皮。Billy呜咽起来，弓起背而手指在床单打滑，他揪紧了床单，腰杆已经塌下，身体疲倦地，全然顺从地抵着Dime，他投降了，手臂软软松懈，失去离开的意愿。

 

“我赢了。你的确做不到十个俯卧撑。”

 

Billy趴在他身上，没有反驳。他推了推Billy，后者埋入他的肩窝，他们相接触的肌肤散开一片如水滚烫，愈发灼热。

 

Billy在脸红。真正的那种脸红。

 

“没什么好丢脸的，”Dime说，“我总会赢你。”

 

他宽宏大量地让Billy抱着他，在并不凉爽的休息室，抱了五分钟。

 

抱了半小时。

 

“……冰激凌。”Billy突然说。

 

冰激凌早融化成一滩了。


	6. Chapter 6

**霰弹枪**

 

Billy的手潮湿地撑在桌子上，指印氤氲，高热病人般哆嗦着。

“髋部和尾椎的健康，是决定性爱质量的重要因素。”Dime说，“每个人都有自己的‘爱肌’。知道那是什么吗，Billy？”

Billy的皮肤泛红了，脊背透着汗水的光，Dime已经从一根手指慢慢增加到四根，像是边看一场球赛边仔细地，漫不经心地打开他，手指交叉，行一个屈膝礼。凡士林流出来，再被指尖带回体内，Billy轻微地抽搐了一下，阴茎因为勃起而滚烫，晃动。

“我……讨厌你的医学杂志。”他说。

Dime把手指滑入他的体内，他几乎失衡，双腿分开，瑟瑟发抖。那几根手指在Billy体内实行了爱抚，拥有魔力，抽离时也能牢牢吸住翘起的小圆屁股。Dime说：“就像这样，收缩盆底的肌肉，可以让进来的人，也就是我，不想出去。你又夹了一下，你完全能够听懂我说的。”

Billy哆嗦着挺起腰，不由自主地踮着脚尖，接近射精，Dime突然放开他的阴茎，从滑腻的甬道抽出手指。他没有抱怨，却一声呜咽，他回头寻找Dime，耳畔被贴上嘴唇，一串爱语。Billy。真可爱，宝贝。他转过来，把手伸了下去，当着Dime的面，他安静地，全然依赖地自慰，像被谁狠狠吻过，眼饧耳热，喉咙流过酒，喘息都是醉的滋味。他的手腕剧烈地抖动，掌心和五指胡乱把阴茎摩擦得通红，湿漉漉，脆弱，灼热，一滴滴。

Dime一下把他推在桌子上，低头埋入无力的腿间，用呼吸和舌尖烫走自慰的手指，吮吸时遽然无情，阴茎在嘴中狂颤，亟待又一次抚慰。他把Billy的一条腿架上肩头，摁住在冰凉桌面扭动的烧人的腰，他的吮吸也是笨拙生疏的，可是没几下就找到规律，尝试逗弄而无所不用其极。Billy扭头咬住了指关节，暖烘烘的腿根一下，又一下蹭过Dime的面颊，Dime完全不曾停下，手指抚过淡色毛发，阴囊和会阴，又来到后方油润湿软的口，推了进去，同嘴巴的节奏一齐短促地，有力地抽插。

Billy的双腿在他身后乱蹬，紧绷，酥软。

Dime直起身，重新捞过滑落的双腿，朝Billy沉沉地俯下身去。

“我进来了。”他对Billy说。

Billy一抬高腰杆，Dime就被力道柔嫩地拽住了，甬道放松，再裹缠，迷人窒息，被滑动的阴茎撑开时，深处甜蜜而像一汪血泊。他们没有用安全套，赤裸裸暴露最脆弱的部分，缓慢，斯文，深入地交媾。Billy的手落在沾着精液的小腹上，腰部随着Dime的动作起伏，他低低嗯了一声，那是再一下律动，Dime渐渐野起来，按在他的肩膀，开始插得又快又深。起伏变成了颠簸，颠簸里有发抖、细碎的呻吟，被操开了的声音，Dime摸到Billy脖子后面，捏着汗津津的后颈，然后垫在Billy后仰的后脑勺和坚硬的玻璃之间，他揪住了Billy做爱时潮乎乎的软发，粗鲁地，残酷地进入这具身体。Billy伸着胯，胳膊举过耳边，反扣桌沿，带出弧度地，有力地迎接撞击，他看着Dime，眼睛蒙上一层雾，嘴唇红如破水的樱桃。起起伏伏，蓦然几下火热的摩擦，他瘫软，被弄得说不出话来。

Dime压下韧性极佳的大腿，找到Billy绵软湿滑的舌头，很轻很轻地含，很湿很湿地吻，像是带着柔情，可是底下的动作直接热烈，兑去缱绻。他喘息着，退出时掐紧Billy屁股上的软肉，插入时每一下刮开隐秘的甬道，耸动，把Billy蹭得惊跳，毫无威慑力地咒骂。他攥住了Billy踢来的足踝，把那双腿并拢着抱到胸前，又像刚开始那样轻轻地，舒缓地动，掌下的骨肉水一样为性爱的拍打荡漾着，软塌塌地融化，在叹息，倦倦地吸咬他的阴茎。他侧头，把面颊贴在Billy隆起的膝盖上，摩挲怀中弯折，鲜少受到日晒的双腿。他进得极深，在温暖的甬道，在里面小幅度地顶弄，这不会产生前列腺快感，但是很刺激，Billy小声地哼叫，带着鼻音，黏黏糊糊地。他又勃起了，脑袋枕着一条胳膊，整个人无害地侧卧，耳朵和脖颈的红晕连成一片。

他无害地，下意识地夹了一下Dime的阴茎。

又一下。

Dime把Billy桌上拉起来，从背后紧紧搂住，再次进入他。他们急切地贴在一起，几乎失去理智，几乎没有控制。放荡，狂乱，迷醉。高潮。他的牙齿隔着嘴唇重重压在Billy的肩膀，拖出长长的，连绵的吻。他吻着Billy，只用几下，狂潮的余韵平复下来。在他往后退开的时候，Billy又凑过来，用柔软湿润的嘴唇亲吻他，吻他的面颊，肩膀，手指。不同以往。粘人。Dime纵容了他，捧着那张因为情欲泛红的脸。那双垂下的眼睛抬起，在Dime的脸上搜寻着什么，他上前含住Dime的双唇，非常、非常温柔地，爱怜地一点一点吻着，Dime根本不推开他了，这才是意志力最薄弱的时刻。亲吻的声音。温热的呼吸。Billy在叫他，低声地，一句呢喃，然后又叫了他一声。

“不行。”Dime说。

“就一把，之前从外面没收的那批里，那把255霰弹枪。”

“俄国佬的枪，有什么好玩的。”

“之后我会放回仓库里的。”

“你会把它拆得体无完肤，不再放回去。”

“就这一次。”Billy说，“我保证。”

明晃晃的日光透过窗帘的缝隙照在他身上，可怜兮兮，惹人喜欢的，亲密无间的模样，具备十足的说服力，像个孩子在要想要的东西。Dime看着他，突然间想到什么。

“你是在撒娇吗？刚刚？”

沉默。很快，Billy回答：“没有。”

“你在撒娇。”

“我没有。”

“你没有。”Dime说，“过来，近一点。再近一点。”

Billy闭上眼睛，睫毛懊恼地颤抖着，Dime开始吻他，捉着他的手继续吻他，像吻一只要飞走的雀。尘埃在阳光里，从桌沿滑下的上衣掉落他们脚边。


	7. Chapter 7

**星空**

 

他们在黄沙中行走。巨石像伸出手来的迷宫，把他们拥入怀中。雾气一缕缕，从吸饱了阳光的沙石缝隙升腾，紫黄色的丝绸，越过地平线，灌木丛没入隐约浓郁的夜色。

护目镜挂在Billy胸前，一晃一晃。他深一脚浅一脚地走着，背上浸满了汗，贴着另一个人，贴着温热的另一具身体。Dime的胳膊垂下来，他就轻轻碰着它，不用太多力气，好像怕惊动警觉的动物。他仍旧稳稳地走着，把Dime的两条胳膊都收在怀里。

Dime的头发凌乱，发痒地蹭着他的脖颈，痒极了，要用手重重抓挠脖子直到一道道印子红肿。Billy抬起头，勉强望了望星辰点点，一望无际的夜空。Dime的指尖在他手心微微动了，指甲漫不经心地，颠簸着的刮擦。

“你知道，那个孩子。之前我们送去医院的那个。”

“谁？”Billy说。

“那个败血症的孩子。好不容易好转了，肠道又被霉菌感染的那个，被药物折腾得滴水不进，粪便稀白，只剩一口气，你记得？”

“他怎么样了？”

“受了不少罪，不过还是活下来了。我问护士，他们是怎么救下他的。”

Dime停顿了一下。他们来到一处可避风沙的天然洞穴，堆垒的石头好像安全敞开的门扉。

Billy说：“他们是怎么救下他的？”

“他们抽了一个医生的胃液，混着营养液导入病人胃里，这是一部分治疗。还有一部分是，用灌肠的方法把拥有正常菌群的肠液同样导入病人的肠子。一共花了三天，然后那孩子渐渐活过来了。”

“你不会得败血症的。”

“我说的是，败血症之后，他们如何试着在那孩子的肠胃建立健康的菌群，而且居然成功了。”

“你的肠胃很健康，你只是一小时前被子弹伤到了右腿。想喝水吗？”

“如果我想尿尿，我会和你说的。”

Billy叹了口气，背着Dime环视四周。他踢了踢地上的碎石子，开始寻找能够生火的材料。

“我要把你放下来了，班长。”

Dime拍了拍他的脑袋，好像一个夸奖：拍拍脑袋，摸摸汗津津的后脖，又拍拍紧绷的肩膀。然后说：“几天没洗头了？”

“……我想不起来了。”

Billy慢慢蹲下，前倾身体，使背包和背着背包的Dime摇摇晃晃地，从斜后方着陆，Dime正好坐着，倚靠一块平整的大石头。打火机从包里翻出来了，Billy点燃随手一折的枯树枝条，微弱的火光下，Dime看起来还算不赖，双目炯炯有神，注视Billy忙碌地在洞穴出入口走动，出去，带更多的燃料回来，然后再出去，出去了有一会儿。回来时Dime已经把火堆调教成了闪闪发光的小小暖巢，一阵风，Billy跺着脚挡在唯一的漏风处。

“信号弹已经发出了。”他说。

Dime在原地对他招了招手。他快步走了过去，坐到一旁，因为长途跋涉，鞋子沾满尘土，鞋带脏兮兮地松开了，拖在地上。他们紧挨火光坐着，Dime转头瞧了瞧他，过了一会儿。

“怎么？”

“没什么。”Billy说。

“转过来。在外面遇到鬼了？”

“没什么。我只是……他们看见信号，应该很快就能找到我们了。”

“那就别老盯着我的腿瞧，”Dime说，“好像它和你有什么仇似的。”

于是Billy抱住沉甸甸的背包，只管盯着跃动的火焰。他盯着火焰，火焰滚烫地，源源不断地冒着热气，噼啪作响，光点闪烁，他盯了许久。他垂下眼睛，他的指甲和指缝里还留着给Dime急匆匆包扎时沾上的血迹。血已经干了，刮一下就褪去一点点。

“对不起。”他说。

“为了什么？”Dime说。

又过了一会儿，Dime打一个哈欠。他拍拍身边，对Billy说：“把你的屁股挪过来，暖和点。”然后，在Billy开始脱外套的时候，他着实笑了一下，伸手接过脏兮兮的，暖烘烘的外套，毫不客气地盖在身上。

“臭死了，小子。”

他终于抬眼看向Dime，一点点，无声地靠近，为确认什么似的。他靠了过去，只是与Dime胳膊靠着胳膊，鞋子挨着鞋子，他没有闭上眼睛，而是汲取靠在一起的体温，坐在那里守夜。时不时地，他查看Dime，仔细聆听身边平稳的呼吸，他抚了抚搁在膝盖上裸露的胳膊，在起鸡皮疙瘩。火堆的烟雾袅袅，一缕缕，像紫色像蓝色，淡淡气味，静静飘向头顶合拢的，只露出巴掌大星空的石洞。

他几乎以为Dime睡着了。

“你吓到了。”

“班长？”

“你没有镜子可以照照自己，我也不清楚自己看起来如何。不过我敢打赌，你的脸色比我好不到哪去。”

Billy不说话，没有动。他把脑袋搁在前臂上，就那样看着Dime。他缓缓地，疲倦地眨了眨眼睛，火光把他们的影子拖得长长的，影子与风声摇曳。

“我们不能失去你。”他终于回答Dime。

“我活得好好的，子弹也他妈的不在心脏里。你这副样子是怎么回事？难道要哭给我看？”

Billy说：“你再和我说说那个故事吧。”

Dime说：“哪个故事？”

沉默。然后，Dime开始说：“那个孩子是孤儿，父母因为打仗死了。后来有一次军队捉到了他，炸弹没有炸死任何一个人，把他自己炸伤了。

“他的双腿差点残废。当地医院的条件糟透了，可是他待在那儿，渐渐好转起来——靠着一张床，一大堆绷带纱布药品，乱七八糟的医生护士，和不靠谱的肠液疗法。他活下来了；我们把他救下来了。他没事了。”

“你也不会有事的，对吗？”Billy低声说。

“如果有下次，你还像今天那样冒冒失失地冲过来，会有事的就不是我了。”

他小心翼翼地低下头，因为Dime伸来手臂，揽住了他低垂的肩膀。带茧的拇指擦过Billy温热的脸颊和耳朵，像夜色里的火光，明亮、温柔地摩挲着，只是短短一瞬，或者更久，Dime放开了他，手臂松松垮垮，可是就那样一直搭在他的肩膀上。直到Billy真正放松下来，缓缓地，疲倦地，半个身子沉沉倚靠过去。

快睡着的时候，他感觉Dime微微动了，也许是用头发，睫毛，胡茬，粗糙而毛茸茸地在他的脸颊上蹭了一蹭，然后静静地。大概Dime也在看由火堆飘向石洞，飘向璀璨星空的那片烟雾。

 

 

“班长，我们要把你抬起来了。Billy，Billy？醒醒。”

“快点快点，把他带走。哎哟……我的胳膊麻了。”

他抱着Dime，嘟囔了一声。

有人在笑。

“臭小子。”Dime说。


End file.
